User talk:Kabogh
Archives When this page has too much content or simply getting very old, I will store it away as a special archived page. You can read archived pages here: Archive #1: December 2013 to January 2015 =Put your message under this sentence, don't forget to add a subject headline if necessary.= this title this title hai kabogh, how r u doing bruh? (Mika032 (talk) 09:04, April 6, 2015 (UTC)) Sir, You may want to check out the new edits on "Apparently Gonna be the worst funnypasta ever" I'm not sure if its funny or not. (Mika032 (talk) 10:21, August 5, 2015 (UTC)) "Error, "Windows.exe" has malfunctioned, Do you want to delete it?" Hopefully my so-called funny"pasta" doesn't get vandalized before you see it. Then i'd have to rewrite the whole thing (Mika032 (talk) 10:24, August 5, 2015 (UTC)) "Error, "Windows.exe" has malfunctioned, Do you want to delete it?" RE: Changes The changes to the main page are fine. Not sure what Cat would think though, although I haven't heard from him since...2015, was it? Honestly, I'm kinda surprised you made a visit here, even if it was just for that request. Aside from a few roundabouts of the site from me, it's kinda dead air around here when it comes to admin activity. Not that I'm complaining, it just feels odd. Edit: Now that I think about it, do you have any disagreements or suggestions for the rules and quality standards? Well I've been in the city for 20 years, and I must admit...I'm lost. 07:27, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I see your point Honestly, thinking over it, it would have taken a miracle for the wiki to get off the ground in the first place. With a name like FunnyPasta Wiki, the first thought that would have come into mind is "Oh boy, another carbon copy of Trollpasta." Once these short stories filled with deliberate errors started popping up, naive little me would just delete them, suffer the wrath of the user, and then ban them, wondering why they thought that this was just a pasting bin for tidbits of writing that would have been deleted from Trollpasta. Now the answer is all too clear. Really, I don't expect any admin to come back and try to wipe the dust off the ruins. None of us have tried to reboot it, and I'm not even sure any of us ''want ''to. I was overly optimistic about the future of the wiki back then, but now all I see is the remnants of Pripyat instead of the activity of Las Vegas. As the years go by, I probably won't even remember FP anymore. Rex seems to have forgotten about it. I'm sure you won't, and I'm sure everyone who once posted, whether they made a pasta we left standing or a pasta we deleted, won't either. Reflecting on the wiki, it kicked the bucket a long time ago, under a barrage of low-quality submissions and standing in the footsteps of a more famous wiki. I'm content with pulling the plug now. EDIT: I really need to stop writing when I'm in such a pessimistic mood. Not that good for my mental health. Really, this wiki had a good run. Haven't got much else to say. Well I've been in the city for 20 years, and I must admit...I'm lost. 03:27, February 11, 2017 (UTC)